Barricade's surprise
by Rangerfan58
Summary: this is based off of a series which is explain in disclaimer. profile explains how i choose to rate things. title might give story away


_Okay this is yet another way they find out about Barricade having triplets. Oh and :: indicates comm system. Oh and this is based off a series called I didn't know I was pregnant_

Barricade was checked out after being rescued and medically cleared for duty and as such went back to his normal routine. Nine months later he was drinking his Energon before his shift when he suddenly felt severe pain in his lower abdomen and knowing he had about an hour before his shift started he decided to see Ratchet to make sure that he could still work. On the way there though he suddenly doubled over in pain and barely managed to get his back flat against the wall and sitting down before instinct told him to put his hands between his legs, and that's when he felt something coming out of him. Knowing that wasn't normal he instead went for his comm system screaming initially

::Ratchet!::

::What is it Barricade?::

::I need you...in between the...rec room and medbay...hallways...AHHH!...I have something...coming out...of me...and my...body...is acting...weird...NGH!...I feel like...my insides...are...tearing themselves...apart...from pain... AHHH THIS HURTS!...I...feel...like I have...to...push...like a...human...in...labor...which you...made us...watch...in case...it happens...to EDC...officers...GAGH!...please hurry!::

::I'm on my way::

While Ratchet gathers his equipment Barricade instinctively starts pushing and moments later discovers _exactly_ what was coming out of his body, because he was holding a sparkling in his arms, making him realize that he was in what humans called labor, with that realization and the feeling that it wasn't over yet Barricade called Ratchet over the comm system again before Ratchet can even get out of the medbay, knowing that he needed Ratchet by his side ASAP, hoping against hope that he could get there before another sparkling arrives

::Uh Ratchet...I just pushed a sparkling out of my body...oh man...and I'm not finished yet::

::What did you just say?::

::I said...GAGH!...I just gave birth to one sparkling...and am going...to have another... _now_...I need to push...so much::

::Whatever you do don't push! I'm on my way::

::No choice...sorry but...the urge is...too great...to resist...must...have...sparkling...instinct says to push...waiting...not...allowed...I must...deliver...sparkling...now::

Ratchet curses and hurries to Barricade's location, getting there just as he finishes giving birth to his second sparkling without any help (not that Ratchet would be able to do much with Barricade already in full labor)

"One...more...push...GAGH!...it's out...it's out...oh I can't believe that just happened"

"Congratulations Barricade, you have healthy twins from what I can tell so far, let's get you three to medbay for proper medical checks"

Barricade looks up at Ratchet looking exhausted, and also still breathing harshly, as such Ratchet starts to help Barricade up but is unable to due to the fact that Barricade doubles over in pain, as such he gently helps Barricade sit back down

"What's wrong?"

"Not...sure...but felt like...another contraction...now that I...know what's...happening...NGH...this hurts...so much"

"Okay...okay here's what we'll do, we'll simply allow you to listen to your body's signals and you tell me what you want me to do"

"Hands...between my...legs...just had...another contraction...feels like I...need to push... _badly_ "

"This means...Barricade you're having at least triplets"

"Must...but not sure...how possible...it's coming...be ready...to catch...AHH!"

Five minutes later Barricade is pushing his third sparkling out of his body and a minute after that expels the afterbirth, finally being allowed to truly catch his breath, however he also realized he would be unable to walk without assistance due to how weak he currently felt

"It's out...the afterbirth is out...you're done...three healthy triplets according to my basic scans, but I _really_ need to get you guys into medbay now, I need to know how long you've been carrying and if they're premature or not...good grief if this is what I suspect...well I have a strong feeling you're going to hate your captors even more"

"What for?"

"Experiments right before your rescue"

"Let's...let's get the tests done and go from there"

"Okay, up you get"

"Not...without support...tired and weak right now"

"Okay I'll call First Aid for help"

First Aid arrives moments later and after briefly exclaiming his shock, with Barricade carrying two of his triplets and Ratchet carrying the other one and First Aid supporting Barricade they slowly make it to the medbay and once they were settled in their bed or incubators Ratchet runs multiple tests on the triplets worried for their health, also calling for a clean up crew since the birthing process was...messy to say the least, meanwhile First Aid did the tests on Barricade ultimately giving Ratchet the results

"Well so far so good, but I'm no where's near finished with the testing, and some of these tests won't give me results for two hours"

"I understand...can I feed them now?"

"Not quite yet, still need to run a few more basic tests to make sure that you can do so and they can handle it"

Two hours later Barricade is just finishing feeding his triplets when his three leaders come in

"Congratulations Barricade, how are you feeling?"

"Shocked to be honest, I never suspected that the experiments done on me would make me a carrier, much less to triplets"

"You're going to be on medical leave for two months to adjust to your new responsibilities, once that time has passed you'll be on desk duty except for emergencies until they're twenty human years old, after that we'll start increasing your duties with the goal of having back on full duty once they become younglings"

"That makes sense...what are we going to tell the rest of the base, not to mention the human side of the EDC?"

"We'll tell everyone that you gave birth to triplets due to the experiments done on you while you were in captivity, though for the humans we might have to explain multiple times that this isn't natural for our species, but hopefully it won't come to that"

"Okay that makes sense"

"Barricade, do you know how long you've been carrying them?"

Ratchet is the one to answer that though, finally having finished getting the test results

"He was carrying for about nine months, the sparklings are full term for a human gestation period and all four of them are completely healthy, which is amazing considering no one knew the fact that Barricade was carrying sparklings until he went into labor. Now then you three need to leave considering that the sparklings at least are sleepy"

And it was true, the sparkling that Barricade was still holding had fallen asleep in his arms and the other two asleep in the incubators. Three days later all four of them were released and Barricade received the nice surprise of having his quarters adapted to his new situation with three beds for his triplets close to him so that he didn't have to go far to feed them or do other caretaker duties

"Well you three, I certainly wasn't expecting you and there's a lot to adjust to, but everything will be okay in the end, for now...welcome home my little ones, welcome home"

 _The rest of the story goes on like normal in the main story_


End file.
